The Test
by Dr. Zachary Smith
Summary: A nearly omnipotent alien offers to fulfill Smith's fondest wish.


**Author's Note:** This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote a short story. It may serve as the prequel to a longer follow-up story when I have time. Inspired by episode "Wish Upon a Star" and That Other Show.

Smith stood before the alien attempting to comprehend just what was being offered to him.

"I have… one wish, did you say?" he asked.

"One wish," the nearly omnipotent alien confirmed. "And the opportunity to reverse it, should you so choose. But, if you reverse it, you do not get another wish."

Smith looked at the Robinsons and Major West. They had politely declined the alien's offer, the lesson of the wishing machine still clear in their minds after all these years. But such an offer was just too much for Smith to pass up.

"If you knew who you were offering this to," the Major addressed the alien, "you'd think twice about fulfilling any of his wishes."

The alien ignored him and addressed Smith again, "So, what is it? Wealth? Power? Youth? The chance to change some past mistake?"

The possibilities were endless and they made Smith's head swim. _Earth, I could return to Earth… but there's nothing left for me there, except maybe a jail cell. Wealth? Power? But what good are they on this backwater planet? Youth? That only means the others will probably pass on before me, and I'd be sentenced to years of loneliness. Changing a past mistake? I've already done that, courtesy of the Time Merchant. Then there's the matter of there being a catch. There's always a catch. I'll have to consider this all carefully._

And this alien seemed tricky, a prankster. Smith knew the type. Just the kind to lure one in with grandiose promises only to punish those without the foresight to see the pitfalls in their requests. It was a test.

 _Earth_ , Smith mused again. He'd been with the Robinsons for so long, he couldn't imagine any other arrangement. And, truth be told, at his advanced age, he really didn't want to. They'd been a better family to him than his own. He'd grown attached to them. Any wish that would separate him from them was out of the question. And he wouldn't impose his own wish on the Robinsons and make them go with him somewhere they did not wish to go. He'd grown to respect them too much to do that.

Smith was amused with himself. Three decades ago, he would have jumped at the chance to have any of the suggested wishes in a heartbeat. The rapacious, selfish rogue he had been would be busy making plans for himself, with no thought to the effect it would have on his adoptive family. All that mattered was his happiness. How much had changed. He was busy analyzing possible wishes with every thought as to how it would affect the family. He'd come to care what they thought. He'd become protective of them. He had changed because of them. Over time, his selfishness was no match for their selflessness, his greed stood no chance against their generosity, and his hard, distrustful heart slowly melted in the constant presence of their kindness and love.

Suddenly, a long-buried memory bubbled up to the surface. It was Will's first wish from the wishing machine. "I have it," Smith replied. "The perfect wish."

"Oh no," the Major cringed.

Will, now nearing middle age, had learned the Major's brand of cynicism where the good doctor was concerned. He too cringed inwardly at the thought of Smith making a wish for anything he wanted, but he still harbored great affection for the man. "What is it, Doctor Smith? What is your wish?"

"I wish to enjoy a delicious meal with the Robinsons and Major West," Smith pronounced.

"That's it?" the Major asked, both relieved and somewhat disappointed.

"I offer you anything your heart desires and you ask for food?" the alien queried.

"Mr… uhh, Q, was it?" Smith began. "I am an old man. I have a lifetime of experiences to look back upon and with those experiences, I have solved the equation of happiness."

"And the answer is food?" Q asked, incredulous.

"Don't be ridiculous," Smith scoffed. "A wise alien once told me I already had everything I needed for true happiness. I am sometimes, I confess, a slow learner, for it took me decades to realize what he meant. And he was right. It turns out, it's who you're with that really matters. Everything else is secondary, 'small potatoes' as they say. The Robinsons have the gift of making the best of what's around. Because of them, I don't need your wish," Smith sneered, quite satisfied with himself, "but I hate to see an opportunity go to waste. So, I wished for something the entire family could enjoy together. It's been some time since we've had a truly decadent meal. I only wish Professor Robinson could be here to enjoy it with us."

"That would be two wishes, not allowed," Q corrected.

"Yes, I know," Smith said ruefully.

"You could wish to have Professor Robinson back," the alien suggested.

"I could," the doctor replied. "But Mrs. Robinson could have as well. Since she declined to exercise that option, I defer to her wishes. She has already mourned for her husband once… and moved on."

Silence hung over the group for a few seconds, until Q broke it. "You don't know what you're missing, Doctor Smith. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Q snapped his fingers and transported himself and Smith to Earth. He held a mirror up to the doctor and he saw himself as he was around the age of thirty-five looking back at him. Smith looked around at his opulent surroundings. He was tempted. He was sorely tempted and it began to irritate him. "Take me back," Smith demanded. _Take me back before I lose my resolve._

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I could arrange to bend the rules a little, give you three wishes instead of one," Q tempted. "Things could stay as they are. You could enjoy a second youth on Earth, with enough wealth to fulfill your every earthly desire."

Smith's palms were sweating and his heart was racing. He recognized it for what it was, weakness. He was losing his resolve. "I said take me back!" he commanded.

Reluctantly, Q snapped his fingers and they were back with the Robinsons.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy exclaimed. "You're… young again."

Smith glared at the alien.

"You only said to take you back," Q reasoned. "You never said to change you back," he smirked.

Smith hesitated for a moment, then requested, "Change me back."

"Oh, alright," Q sighed. With a snap of his fingers, Smith was transformed back to his original age.

Smith was trembling, partly from rage, partly from fear. His confidence had been shaken. Old feelings, old thoughts had resurfaced, and he feared any further temptations would be more than he could bear.

Judy, Penny, and Mrs. Robinson surrounded the doctor.

"Doctor Smith, are you ok?" Judy asked.

"Now that I am back with you all, yes, my dear. I'm ok," he replied.

The Major advanced on the alien. "I believe you promised Smith a wish. He's made his request. Where is our meal?" he demanded, placing himself between Q and Smith in a protective stance.

With a disgusted sigh, Q snapped his fingers and before them all appeared a large banquet table full of sumptuous, rich foods. Remarkably, Smith was the last one to take a seat. The others had reserved one just for him at the head. Will and Penny sat nearest him, while Mrs. Robinson, Major West, Judy, and their son and daughter sat near the other end of the table.

"I will never figure you humans out," Q pronounced. "Food?" he rolled his eyes. He'd be back to test them again. Or perhaps, he would visit Smith's earlier self. Yes, that would be entertaining.

"See you around," he said with a smirk. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

"Not if we see you first," the Major replied.

The others, except for Smith, laughed in relief. The doctor took a deep breath and he felt his resolve strengthen again, now that he was back amongst his family. He'd passed the test.

"Well, I suggest we dig in before it gets cold," Smith recommended.

And everyone eagerly did just that.


End file.
